ses yeux dans ton miroir
by ylg
Summary: deuxième saison, arc de la Rose Noire. réflexions de Wakaba sur elle même et sur son amour pour Saionji.


**Titre : **ses yeux dans ton miroir  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Shōjo kakumei Utena  
**Personnage/Couple : **Shinohara Wakaba, Wakaba/Saionji  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Sato Chiho, Be-Papas.

**Thème : **6variations, "la couleur de tes yeux"  
**Timeline : **anime, deuxième saison (arc de la Rose Noire) ; épisode 20 à ce qu'il me semble ?  
**Note : **version modifiée ; ma réponse initiale au défi s'adressait à Wakaba à la deuxième personne du pluriel, ce qui pour raison X ou Y est interdit sur ce site. Je l'ai donc secondairement passée en troisième personne pour l'archiver ici, ce qui brouille la réponse au thème et rend la fic moins percutante, à mon opinion, et peut-être aussi moins claire à lire… d'ailleurs, j'espère n'avoir pas oublié un pronom ou un verbe mal accordé ici ou là ; le cas échéant, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, que je corrige !

oOo

Depuis quelque temps Wakaba s'observe chaque jour intensément dans son miroir. Il y a des périodes, comme ça, où les femmes font plus attention à leur apparence qu'à d'autres. Une jeune fille amoureuse peut facilement paraître narcissique, à se mirer encore et encore…  
Et toujours le même questionnement qui revient : _comment me voit-il, lui ? me voit-il seulement ? que faire pour qu'il me remarque ?_  
C'est que, loin de s'admirer, elle a tendance à se trouver affreuse, à parer ce garçon de toutes les qualités qui feraient qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui, toutes les qualités sauf les plus importantes : la simplicité, la générosité. Elle s'imagine que pour lui seules les grandes beautés doivent compter, elle n'ose s'accorder pas le rêve que peut-être, il pourrait l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle est, sans chercher plus loin.

Lui est grand et beau et élégant et imposant et entouré de gens magnifiques avec lesquels elle ne peut rivaliser, entouré aussi d'une foule immense de filles quelconques dans laquelle elle se fond. La comparaison semble impossible. Elle voit en rêve ses yeux violets, son visage parfait, ses boucles vertes à la mise en pli impeccable. Sa tenue, sa prestance, l'uniforme d'apparat, et les autres membres du Conseil qui en portent un semblable. Elle passe en revue leur beauté, leurs qualités, leurs particularités. Ils lui semblent plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, et elle préfère toujours Saionji Kyōichi… tout en se disant que face à eux, dans ses yeux, elle n'a aucune chance.  
Yeux verts, bleus, turquoise, noisette étincelant d'or, noirs, violets, tous plus vifs les uns que les autres, brillant d'une flamme qu'elle ne retrouve jamais dans les siens propres quand elle scrute son miroir. Sa prunelle marron désespérément ordinaire ne lui renvoie rien, si ce n'est, parfois, la brillance des larmes qui lui échappent quand elle y pense trop.

Et pourtant, pourtant, elle voudrait y croire.  
Depuis qu'il a dû quitter ce Conseil et que, chance, elle a été la première à lui offrir l'hospitalité, depuis qu'il s'est réfugié chez elle, elle est heureuse et elle se laisse croire qu'il l'aime bien, finalement, qu'il finira bien par lui offrir son cœur en retour, puisqu'elle l'aime tant ; l'amour qu'elle a pour lui le touchera bien un jour.

Pour la remercier, déjà, il lui offre une barrette, toute simple, une petite feuille sans prétention ni sur la forme ni sur la couleur : un peu comme elle, peut-être. Une petite feuille perdue dans le ramage d'un nombre immense, sans rien de particulier pour la distinguer des autres.  
D'une couleur toute bête aussi, marron clair, peut-être un peu doré dans ses reflets ? pas plus jolie que ses cheveux châtains ou ses yeux marrons. Et pourtant, il coupe court à ses hésitations, la lui met dans les cheveux et la mène à son miroir : là, ces couleurs qu'elle croyait sans éclat lui paraissent soudain belles.

Il y a cette barrette qui orne sa chevelure, et lui derrière elle, dans son dos, la chaleur de ses grandes mains qui traverse le tissu de son uniforme pour irradier de ses épaules jusque dans tout son corps, son cœur qui bat et la fille dans le miroir les regarde avec étonnement, surprise de se trouver si jolie.

À ce moment, Wakaba se trouve belle ; la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, elle l'aime, ainsi mise en valeur par ce simple ornement, et par tout l'amour qu'elle ressent entre lui et elle ; elle la trouve finalement ravissante. Et elle est sûre qu'à défaut d'être la plus jolie fille du monde –encore qu'elle pourrait peut-être, si Saionji l'aime aussi fort qu'elle-même l'aime- elle est déjà la plus heureuse.  
Que pourrait-elle encore souhaiter de plus ?


End file.
